A Relaxing Bath Part One
by FernusMaximus
Summary: Part one of a two part series. NOT WRITTEN BY ME so i take no credit for this, all work for this was done by my brother and his mate. Part Two be up shortly please please r&r!


**A Relaxing Bath**

**By Francis Lambourne and Nelly (Bishie Lover)**

**Part 1**

The glistening marble of the prefect bathroom always left Harry Potter gaping every time he entered the room even though he'd been bathing in there every late Saturday morning for the last few months. He liked it best at that time, everyone else had gone outside to enjoy the seemingly unnatural spell of hot, sunny weather that had been hanging around the castle recently and the nosy, gossip loving mermaid that adorned the walls was usually still asleep. Feeling overly secure in the room he neglected to lock the door most times, it was this habit that shocked him as he was peeling off his shirt only to hear the door swing open and when he regained sight he saw a face that he recognised but had never seen in reality before. His name was Thomas Tracey, a fairly friendly Ravenclaw who had a reputation for never getting emotionally involved with anyone, even skipping the Triwizard ball to avoid what everyone else said was a fear of girls. It was this thought that brought a smile to Harry's face as he watched Tom lock the door, the smile soon turned to a yelp of shock as he was tackled to the ground and looked up to find the Ravenclaw prefect sitting on his chest in what appeared to be a frenzied attempt to get his shirt off.

Tom couldn't believe his luck, for the last month he'd been carefully watching Harry. Just praying that today would be the day that he walked into the prefect bathroom to find him alone in there but day after day he'd been disappointed. But now, finally, he had the Potter boy shirtless beneath him and there was no way he was letting the chance slip by.

"Hello?" Gulped the nervous Gryffindor, a slight squeak in his voice. "Hello indeed Harry" whispered the Ravenclaw into Harry's ear before softly licking his earlobe and feeling him shiver and squirm. The squirming only intensified when Tom's tongue found its way behind the ear, provoking a moan as it brushed one of Harry's soft spots. "Wha...are you doing?" gasped Harry, eyes filling with fear as he felt a hand moving down his chest to the jeans he'd been undoing before Tom had come in. Tom himself didn't reply, choosing instead to grin at the helpless face beneath him as he slowly plunged his hand into Harry's boxers. "Stop it!" yelled Harry as he felt a rush of heat going to his head forcing another quiet moan. Tom obliged but refused to lift himself off his prisoner as he withdrew his wand from his pocket and with a swift flick set the giant bathtub to start filling with hot, scented water. Taking advantage of the distraction Harry bucked Tom off him and scrambled to where his shirt was lying. He'd barely placed a hand on it though when he was sent crashing to the ground again, Tom wasn't a muscular person by any means but he knew how to bring someone to the floor. "That was naughty, guess I'll have to find another way to keep you down" said Tom, reaching for Harry's discarded t-shirt and tying it around his wrists enough to keep him from running off again. Harry gulped with fear as he felt his jeans being pulled off by Tom and being deposited in the rapidly growing pile of clothes in the corner, as soon as he threw them Tom began removing his own pants and turned off the taps as the tub was now easily full enough.

Harry's fearful gulping returned as he saw what Tom kept in his boxers. "Stop it!" he cried again, "I don't want to do this". Tom said nothing but grinned again as he removed Harry's boxers and pressed down on the tip of what was already an impressive erection that, combined with the perfume of the water was making Tom light-headed. "It looks like you do want it Harry" taunted Tom as he lowered himself carefully into the steaming water of the bathtub, dragging Harry along so his legs dangled in the water. Gasping again at the heat both from the water on his legs and Tom's breath on his penis Harry opened his mouth again to protest but only managed a whimper as Tom started massaging the head with his finger. "Please Tom" whimpered Harry, now driven mad by the desire to feel Tom's hot mouth surrounding his dick. "What do you want Harry?" asked Tom, an inquisitive look on his face. "I want...I want you Tom" came the reply. "Well if that's true then you can beg for it".

That simple statement awakened Harry's house pride. "NO!" he shouted, "Gryffindor's don't beg!". "Oh?" whispered Tom while brushing his tongue over Harry's pulsing head "really?". Gasping at the first touch from the Ravenclaw tongue Harry's resolve buckled immediately, "Ahhhh, please" he gasped, "please, please Tom". Satisfied with the apparant desparation of the boy Tom slowly licked the length of Harry's shaft, pausing occasionally to watch him squirm or hear him moan. Eventually getting bored with the licking and hearing Harry's begging becoming louder and more urgent Tom plunged Harry's trembling member deep into his mouth. "OHH DEAR MERLIN" Harry screamed as Tom's mouth surrounded every part of his cock and his tongue explored every sensitive spot it could find. Tom wasn't even moving fast, he was pacing himself as he had far greater plans for Potter's experience. An experience which the squirming, moaning and occasional screaming said was being enjoyed very much indeed.

Taking one last lingering lick of 'Little Harry' Tom pulled himself out of the bath to sit on Harry's chest again. "Why did you stop?" whimpered a Harry Potter barely clinging to consiousness. "Can't you guess?" came the reply as a tiny lightbulb lit up in Harry's head. "But...how?" he gasped, barely understanding the mechanics of normal sex let alone what Tom was planning to do. "Relax Harry, I'll show you" said Tom reassuringly as he positioned himself, his own composure was beginning to fail him as his longing to have Harry inside him started to take over. Both wizards gasped and moaned as Tom slowly impaled himself on Harry giving both of them very different reasons to moan. For Harry it was the feeling of being inside Tom, the surprise of finding it soft and warm enough to feel comfortable yet tight enough to drive him mad with lust. For Tom it was a similar effect, his oral pleasuring had left Harry well lubricated and he slid inside easily. Being rapidly driven mad by Tom's slow speed Harry started trying to wriggle his hands free of his bindings, knowing that the boy was highly unlikely to try and escape again Tom reached down and untied the shirt. As soon as it was loose enough Tom felt a pair of hands grip his hips tightly, raise him up and slam him back downwards. While Tom was no virgin (having lost it to Cedric Diggory on the eve of the Triwizard final, best timing ever) he couldn't help but fall forwards, the wave of pleasure that ran through him from Harry's roughness paralyzing every muscle in his body.

"Are you OK?" Somehow Harry managed to speak. "Yes..." came a breathless reply from Tom, followed by something that gave Harry an idea, "...master". A feral grin spread across Harry's face as he realised that now he was the one in charge, now he could make Tom pay for torturing him earlier. Withdrawing himself from Tom Harry quickly flipped him over listening to the whimpers coming from the uke deprived of his pleasure. Turning his head Tom shot a pleading look back at Harry who responded by pressing against the quivering hole gently. "Now surely Ravenclaws don't have problems with begging?" came the taunt as Tom pushed his hips back. "Pl-please Harry..." whimpered the former dominator. "What was that?" teased Harry as he pressed against the hole again, provoking another backwards thrust. Tom now just wanted to feel Harry inside him again and screamed "PLEASE MASTER POTTER!" with a desparation that pleased the new master. With a satisfied chuckle Harry threw himself into his task and slammed his now glistening cock into Tom's receptive ass with a level of force that brought a scream from the uke's lips. Withdrawing slowly and slamming back in again Harry built up a rhythm that continued until with one particularly vicious thrust he finally made contact with the prostate. Already on the brink of orgasm it was taking every ounce of energy for Tom to hold his climax back but finally, screaming Harry's name he came onto the warm tile floor of the bathroom.

While Tom was finished, Harry was only just starting to feel his own orgasm approach. The rhythm was completely lost as he relentlessly pounded while Tom collapsed on the floor gasping for air through the pleasure offensive. Finally with a scream of his own Harry squirted his own seed inside Tom to an immense moan from the reciever. As exhausted Harry carefully pulled himself out before collapsing next to Tom who smiled gently. "It felt good didn't it?" asked Tom with a contented grin on his face. "I didn't even know humans could make sounds like that" came the reply as Tom rolled over to nuzzle the seme's neck. "Much as I'd love to stay here like this I really should be doing homework", Tom's words startled Harry who unintentionally grabbed his arm. "Does that mean this was a one time only thing?" asked Harry, a look of panic in his eyes. It was taking all Tom's self-control to avoid laughing as he tried to sound seductive "Do you want it to be?". Getting up he jumped into the bath and pulled Harry in with him. Tom's mad giggling was quickly eliminated as to his surprise he was forced against the wall of the bath, he struggled to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him as he felt Harry's hips grinding against his own. Needing a distraction before his legs gave way completely he wrapped his arm round the back of Harry's neck and pulled him in for their first proper kiss. There was no resistance as Tom's tongue violated the younger boy's mouth, making sure he reached and tasted every last part. After what seemed like hours the two finally came apart, breathing heavily Tom said "OK, now we really have to go". A sneeze from behind the pair proved the point as both boys looked round to see the mermaid who had finally woken up, holding a rapidly reddening hankerchief to her nose. Giggling at how white Harry had gone, Tom clambered out of the bath, grabbed a towel and started to dry himself.

Harry was in no hurry to leave, and the mermaid's nosebleed was keeping her from talking which was a treat worth savouring. He chose to just rest his chin on the side of the bath, watching Tom get dressed. "You never answered me before, was that a one time only thing?" asked Harry, the panic gone from his voice now. Tom didn't answer, choosing just to smile to himself as he got dressed, Harry asked again. "Answer me! Was I really that bad?". Now fully dressed, Tom turned round and crouched down by the bathside to place a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'll be having another bath later around 8pm. It would be a great coincidence if you felt like one too wouldn't it?". Grinning manically he straightened up and left the room. Harry turned to the mermaid, "if you tell anyone about this I'll bring my invisibility cloak next time". Smiling at the horrified look on her face he hoisted himself out of the bath to get dressed.


End file.
